


Silence

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I think this is the first time where they don't end up together, M/M, This hurt me to write, Unrequited Love, it's not really Teen but I didn't think it fit a General rating, oliver-centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Oliver loves his best friend but the other boy doesn't love him





	Silence

Oliver didn't know how he ended up in his situation. He was in love with his best friend, who was in love with someone else. At first, he helped Percy and Penny sneak about the castle when they asked. He covered for them with teachers when needed, even when Percy's siblings came asking around. But now everyone knew about their relationship and he had to see it every day.

All the while letting his heart slowly break.

Every minute that he saw Percy with her was another fault line that wormed its way through his soul. Shouldn't he have been happy? That was the typical response, right? Saying that if the other person was happy then so were you. Yet, Oliver didn't feel that way.

His feelings were never so difficult to decipher before. He knew what he liked and disliked and nothing ever mingled. But Percy confused him in every possible way, good and bad.

Seeing Percy laugh at Penelope's jokes, or watching him move a strand of hair out of her face, or kissing her cheek killed him. Their happiness spread like wildfire between the two lovers and the only one burning was Oliver.

It's not like Oliver could have said something before the ill-fated couple had gotten together. Percy most certainly did not like him like that. And the red-haired boy had been raving over Penny for years now.

No, Oliver was stuck in this horrible limbo of jealousy and regret. He could have said something and stopped his sadness. Now he was sentenced to watching the love of his life with someone else, someone better, more suitable.

Every night was filled of dreams that consisted of Percy. Most of them involved the two being together, of Oliver actually being happy. But the real world in comparison was a cruel master. One that Oliver did not enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
